1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a nozzle plate used for a liquid ejection head such as an ink-jet head.
2. Description of Related Art
An ink-jet head has a passage unit which includes a nozzle plate and other plates laminated with one another and bonded to one another with an adhesive. Within the passage unit, an ink passage is formed. Ink is supplied to the ink passage within the passage unit, and then ejected from a plurality of nozzle holes to a recording medium. The nozzle holes are formed in the nozzle plate. Here, in laminating the plates, the adhesive may sometimes enter the nozzle holes. If an amount of adhesive entering one nozzle hole differs from an amount of adhesive entering another nozzle hole, the nozzle holes may demonstrate different ejection accuracies. Therefore, various proposals have been made for preventing an adhesive from entering the nozzle holes.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-155017 shows, in FIG. 1 thereof, a manufacturing method in which a photosensitive adhesive is applied to portions on a nozzle plate near nozzle holes. Then, ultraviolet-ray irradiation is performed using a masking jig which has such a printing pattern that only the photosensitive adhesive is illuminated with ultraviolet rays, to thereby cure the photosensitive adhesive. Then, the masking jig is removed, and the photosensitive adhesive left uncured is washed away. The cured photosensitive resin prevents intrusion of an adhesive into the nozzle holes.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 8-808 shows, in FIG. 1 thereof, a manufacturing method in which portions on a nozzle plate near nozzle holes are coated with a silicone resin to thereby form a water-repellent adhesive region. The water-repellent adhesive region prevents intrusion of an adhesive into the nozzle holes.